In many countries, motor vehicles are required to be rigorously tested for compliance with safety standards. In the United States, the required testing is specified by the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS).
Many of these tests involve simulating the impact of an object with respect to a vehicle. The target area on the vehicle is typically specified by the test. Typically, the target area is small, and the impact force that is applied to the vehicle must be controlled with a high degree of accuracy and precision to ensure that the impact force is applied within the target zone.